yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Take a Chance
Take a Chance, llamado Ten Confianza en el doblaje para Hispanoamérica, es el tema musical de y del anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL en la versión producida por 4Kids Entertainment. Al igual que ocurrió con Hyper Drive, fue publicado primero en la página de internet de 4Kids Entertainment. A partir del episodio 26, se realizan cambios grandes en la secuencia de apertura. Entre estos, el cambio del reverso de las cartas usadas en el Carnaval Mundial de Duelos como en la versión original japonesa y la aparición de muchos personajes nuevos, incluyendo a la Familia Vetrix. Vídeos Versión 1= center|600px |-| Versión 2= |-| Versión para Hispanoamérica= center|600px Letra El doblaje para Hispanoamérica no usa una traducción "exacta" de la letra en inglés, sino que cuenta con una letra propia inventada. Inglés= If life is a game They say I can't win I'll never amount to nothing Tear me down before my life begins I won't be afraid To challenge myself They won't ever break my fire. My dreams won't die If I high-five the sky Spread my wings, Take off, it's time to fly! Take a chance to make it all the way Take a chance forgetting yesterday Take a chance, believe. Nothing will bring me down, No retreat when I leave all my fears behind My future's still alive inside Take a chance and chase my doubts away Believing gets me through my darkest days. Take a chance to make it all the way Take a chance forgetting yesterday Take a breath, my heart will lead the way Take a chance, I'll take a chance today. |-| Español (Hispanoamérica)= Interpretado por: Luis Leonardo Suárez y Marc Winslow Adaptación: Luis Leonardo Suárez. La vida es un juego que hay que ganar tal vez, quizás, exista un riesgo y el miedo no me va a frenar valor yo tendré y me enfrentaré a quien quiera detenerme. Mis sueños van a hacerse realidad ¡ten confianza! Atrévete a volar ¡ten confianza! Tienes el poder ¡ten confianza! No hay por qué temer debes creer en ti. Nada me detendrá seguiré adelante, ya no hay marcha atrás podré mis sueños alcanzar toma riegos, atrévete a jugar el juego de la vida hay que emprender. ¡Ten confianza! tienes el poder ¡ten confianza! No hay por qué temer ¡ten confianza! El juego hay que encender ¡ten confianza! El mundo hay que defender. Personajes presentes Versión 1 = * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Kotori Mizuki/Tori Meadows * Tetsuo Takeda/Bronk Stone * Takashi Todoroki/Caswell Francis * Ukyo Kitano/Sr. Kay * Ryoga Kamishiro/Reginald Kastle * Kaito Tenjo/Kite Tenjo * Fuya Okudaira/Nelson Andrews * La Puerta * Sr. Heartland |-| Versión 2 = * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Kotori Mizuki/Tori Meadows * Tetsuo Takeda/Bronk Stone * Takashi Todoroki/Caswell Francis * Ryoga Kamishiro/Reginald Kastle * Kaito Tenjo/Kite Tenjo * Tokunosuke Omoteura/Flip Turner * Cathy/Cathy Katherine * La Puerta * Sr. Heartland * Tron/Vetrix * III/Trey * IV/Quattro * V/Quinton * Dr. Faker * Obomi/Lilly * Anna Kozuki/Anna Kaboom * Haruto Tenjo/Hart Tenjo Cartas Versión 1 = * Arquero Achacha * Caballero Ganbara * Caballero Zubaba * Gólem Gogogo * Lancero del Rayo Negro * Mago Gagaga * Mandíbulas Grandes * Número 39 Utopía * Número 17 Dragón Leviatán * Portaaviones Sumergible Aero Tiburón * Volteangután * Aliento de Zeus |-| Versión 2 = * Arquero Achacha * Belloto * Caballero Ganbara * Caballero Zubaba * Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos * Gólem Gogogo * Kurivolt * Lancero del Rayo Negroc * Mago Gagaga * Número 39 Utopía * Número 17 Dragón Leviatán * Piño * Tiragon Bebé Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL